On The Ice
by kivuli malaika
Summary: Roy decides to teach Kaldur'ahm how to ice skate. Unfortunately, it may not go as well for Kaldur as Roy may have hoped. Warning: Pre-Koy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Young Justice. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm gunna go cry in a corner now-_-

Warnings: so there's going to be slight hints at pre-Koy (Kaldur/Roy). If you don't like, don't read. Also there is a part of this story that really doesn't make sense if you haven't read my story 'Land Delicacy'. It's only like one line though so you don't have to read the other; I just wanted to let you know. This is going to be a two-shot.

Now that that's out of the way, on with the story!

* * *

><p>On The Ice<p>

* * *

><p>The laughter of children and teens alike danced through the crisp winter air. A light snowfall had recently started, bringing with it the occasional biting breeze that was outright ignored by those on the ice. Kaldur watched with amusement as a little girl with golden pigtails and Hello Kitty earmuffs wiggled and wobbled on her ice-skates between her parents, clutching their hands for dear life. They had yet to let her fall and the child was determined not to let that fact change.<p>

As the pigtailed girl managed to pass the section of the barriers to the outdoor skating rink Kaldur was currently leaning on, he started to wonder what was taking his friend so long. He had woken up this morning to the incessant ringing of his cell. He instantly knew it was Roy since the only reason he got the phone was so his friend could contact Kaldur without making him think Roy was in danger. It saved him from a lot of worry.

The second the cell was to the Atlantien's ear, Roy was already talking. Before Kaldur could mumble so much as a 'good morning' he was already told to get up and dressed and that his friend would be there in less than twenty minutes. True to his word, eighteen minutes later Roy was practically dragging Kaldur from his apartment, leading him to an unknown destination with a huge grin on his face.

Thinking back on this, Kaldur quietly laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. He couldn't blame him though. Between missions, training, patrol, and a job they hadn't been able to hang out and act their age for over two weeks. Kaldur had truly started to miss seeing the more relaxed side of his friend.

"Hey, fish sticks!" the familiar call pulled Kaldur from his musings as he turned to face his friend. Roy not only had two sets of skates slung over his shoulder, but two medium sized cups in his hands with steam rising from the top causing the Atlantien to raise an eyebrow in question. He got his answer as he was handed a cup and the sweet scent of chocolate invaded his senses, causing his mouth to water and his whole frame to slump in pure delight. Kaldur wasted no time in taking a big gulp, nearly moaning at the taste. Roy laughed as he watched his friend become completely enraptured with the simple treat.

"Sorry I took so long," Roy started as he made his way over to a nearby bench, "but when I saw the hot chocolate stand, I figured we could have a drink before we start your first ice skating lessons. Obviously, I made the right choice." His amused grin only got bigger as he watched Kaldur take another large drink from his already nearly empty cup. His friend may not like hot dogs, but he made up for it with his absolute addiction to chocolate.

Kaldur just sent a playful (yes, playful. Kaldur wasn't always so serious, or at least not with Roy) glare to his friend, who has recently taken it upon himself to introduce him to all the things he had apparently been missing out on. "And who was it that got me hooked onto this again?" he gave Roy a pointed look as he sat down next to him. Roy just snickered.

"Guilty as charged and I don't regret it one bit." The archer replied, taking a large drink of his own beverage before adding, "Everyone needs some type of junk food to be addicted to. It'd be just plain unhealthy otherwise." That got a laugh out of Kaldur and they both soon finished their drinks with a few more quips at Kaldur's addiction.

"Alright then," Roy started as he rose from his seat, "take off your boots and get your skates on." He handed over a pair of used ice skates as he said this and started to get ready himself.

The moment Kaldur put on the skates he could already tell that this was going to be awkward for him. He didn't really like shoes to start with but these were a whole different story. They were very snug and restricting and it seemed that he had to lace them up a bit past his ankle, which was going to be annoying. However, as soon as he went to start said task on his left skate, he found two hands swatting his away. "Let me get that for you." He heard his friend say.

Kaldur looked up from his hunched over position, shock clearly written on his face. Roy was kneeling in the snow in front of him, no doubt getting his dark blue jeans wet. Kaldur frowned slightly, straightening a little with a barley noticeable blush. "You know, contrary to popular belief, I do in fact know how to tie shoes. I don't wear shoes by choice, not because I am unable to."

"Oh, be quiet Kal. I don't doubt your shoe tying abilities." Roy grinned and looked up to his obviously irritated and slightly embarrassed friend. "With ice skates, you have to make sure to make them nice and snug. Otherwise you could hurt your ankles. I was just gunna do this one so you know how it feels."

"I don't see why you could not have simply told me instead of making me look like a child." Kaldur stated as he crossed his arms in resignation to just take the simpler route and let his friend do as he pleased.

"Now what would be the fun in that," Roy went back to tightening the laces till Kaldur felt that his friend was trying to make the skate part of his skin. As soon as he finished he moved as though to start on the next foot but was intercepted by two webbed hands and a warning glare that had him backing away with his hands up, showing surrender. He moved back to his original seat to finish his own skates, that ever present (and in Kaldur's current opinion, annoying) smirk back on his lips.

As soon as they were ready, the two friends stood and made their way over to the rinks entrance, one with much more trouble than the other. To Kaldur's relief, they were not more than fifteen feet from the entrance, so he was able to make the unsteady walk there without falling. He was already questioning land dweller's sanity for inventing such a pastime. Who in their right mind had ever thought of going on to slippery ice balancing atop thin blades of metal?

Roy was first to step on the ice. He then held his hand out for his friend to take. "Let's start this without you falling on your ass on your first step kay?" he stated as an explanation, the teasing tone very obvious in his voice.

With an amused smile, Kaldur took Roy's gloved hand with his own. He had chosen to bring his specially made mittens when he was told they were going somewhere public and that he would not be able to hide his hands in his pockets. He also had on his usual blue and black jacket, zipped all the way up to hide his gills, and a pair of jeans. Compared to Roy, with his winter jacket, scarf and hat, he looked a bit underdressed.

As Kaldur took his first step on the sleek ice he was instantly glad for his firm grip on Roy's hand; he was already dangerously wobbly and the movement from sliding on the ice was not helping. Once fully on the ice, Roy tried tugging him along the sides to get away from the entry. And so came Kaldur's first close call.

Not yet used to balancing on his skates or to the way they slid easily on the ice, Kaldur's feet just started sliding every which way and he could feel himself starting to fall. He vaguely heard Roy utter some sort of exclamation as he quickly grabbed on to the red head's arm with the hand not currently holding his friends hand in a death grip. He felt Roy grab onto his elbow and with the extra support he finally stops sliding. He knows he must be a sight, feet far apart and knees bent close together, practically hanging off the taller teen in a desperate attempt to stay steady. His friend's rich laughter just confirms his suspicions.

"Not as easy as it looks, is it fish sticks," Roy is still laughing and therefore not seeing the death glare currently being thrown at him. Kaldur tries to regain some of his lost dignity and stands up straight, letting go of Roy. It proved to be a mistake because the next thing he knew his friend suddenly grew to tower over him and his ass hurt like a bitch. Boy was he ever glad the rest of the team was not with them.

"You know," Roy started looking down at him with a frustratingly smug look, "I kind of thought you'd be better at this. What with our…occupation and the fact that we have to have some sort of grace and balance."

"Cement and rooftops do not generally act like a frictionless surface and I have not yet taken to the practice of walking around on metal strips to this point in my life." Kaldur deadpanned, leaning back on his hands to look at Roy with an un-amused expression, "My apologies if I am not quite up to par."

Roy just chuckled at his friend's snarky response and held out his hand to help him up. "Fair enough. When did you learn sarcasm anyway? Isn't it illegal in Atlantis or something?"

With the minimal amount of slipping Kaldur was able get up and stand straight. He looked toward the archer with a small grin. "I had a wonderful teacher."

"Oh dear lord, I've created a monster." Roy exclaimed making Kaldur laugh, the previous embarrassment completely forgotten.

"Alright then, now that we got your first fall out of the way," and there's that grin again, "Let's get this lesson started."

* * *

><p>Well that's the first part. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! The last part should be added soon^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, part two! I happen to feel very proud of this and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. And no, I don't receive any form of profit from this. This was done only for fun, nothing more.

Warning: very obvious pre-Koy. If don't like it then please leave in peace, though I don't know why you would still be reading this as you were warned in both the summery and the first chapter but whatever.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

><p>On The Ice<p>

* * *

><p>"Oomph!" With a sigh Roy made his way back over to where his friend had fallen. He had stayed up a few minutes longer than before, but really that wasn't saying much. They had been out there for a little over an hour now and it was more common to find Kaldur on his ass then his feet. At least the rink had emptied a bit now so the Atlantien didn't have to worry so much about tripping someone. That was something to be happy about, Kaldur supposed.<p>

During the few seconds it took for Roy to backtrack to his friend, Kaldur made no move to get up. Instead he lay down on the ice with a frustrated groan. He just could not get the hang of this! He couldn't seem to balance properly and the strange smoothness of the ice when he moved was just so foreign to him. No matter how many times his friend showed him the basics; he just couldn't seem to get it. His patience was growing thin with this sport, and he was just a few falls away from ripping of his ice-skates and hunting down that hot chocolate stand Roy had found.

"Come on Kal, you can't tell me you've given up already," Kaldur opened his eyes to see his red headed friend looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps this activity is not meant for me my friend," the younger responds while making his way back onto his unsteady feet.

"That's bull man," Roy stated putting his hands on his hips, "You just need more practice. You're actually not doing _that_ bad. I've seen worse." He gave a dismissive shrug at the last statement. Kaldur didn't believe that for a second and it showed on his blank, highly unamused face.

"That is probably the most obvious lie you have ever told me," Kaldur accused, crossing his arms over his chest, "Do you know how many times I've fallen in the past hour?"

Roy raised an eyebrow at the question. "I haven't really been keepin-"

"Twenty-five." Roy flinched, "I highly doubt you can find someone worse than that." The Atlantien lightly glared at his friend, challenging him to prove his statement false.

Roy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he thought of a way to respond to that. "Okay, so you need a bit more help than the average Joe." Kaldur actually rolled his eyes at that, but a small smile formed on his lips. Roy took on his 'thinking pose' (left hand on his hip, right on the back of his head which is slightly bent forward. It's the same every time.) and after a few moments could only come up with one conclusion. Now he just had to get Kaldur to agree.

"Alright, I think I know how to get you going. Let's try this one more time and if it doesn't work we can stop, no complaints. Deal?" Roy held up his fist with a smile. His friend looked to be contemplating for a few seconds then decided with a shrug that he couldn't possibly get worse and bumped Roy's fist with his own.

"Nice," the archer's smile grew wider, "So what I want you to do is put your hands out in front of you." Kaldur looked confused but did as he was told. Shock was added to his features as Roy came closer to him and griped his forearms. It took him only a few moments to figure out his friend's plans and once he did his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Now, you just do what I showed you and-"

"Roy! No, this is embarrassing." Kaldur interrupted, averting his eyes from his friend.

"Chill Kal, no one here is judging." Roy insisted, but he could tell his friend thought otherwise.

"I will look foolish, like a child." The young Atlantien really hated looking like an invalid.

"No you won't Kaldur," Roy sighed in irritation, "You just look like someone who has never done this before and needs help, which you are. Now will you stop being so stubborn and let me help you?" the elder tightened his hands slightly to emphasize his question.

Kaldur, still looking embarrassed, unconsciously bit his lower lip as he contemplated what his friend asked. In his thinking, he didn't catch how distracting this action seemed to be to Roy; how his friend forced his eyes to look anywhere but his lips. Finally, Kaldur looked back up to his friend.

"Fine," he sighed, "I will try once more, your way." He returned the grip on Roy's arms and then looked up to his friend with a serious expression. "However, if this does not work, you owe me another hot chocolate."

Roy just laughed and nodded in agreement. "Okay, I can live with that. Now let's start off slow like I showed you. Push off with your right foot at an angle and let your left slide forward. I'll help you keep your balance till you get the hang of it."

With that said Kaldur gave a nod and started his way forward slowly and shakily, Roy skating backwards in front of him never letting his grip loosen. It wasn't long until the first wobbly signs of a coming fall showed in the Atlantien's movements. However, just as he felt that he was going to go down, Roy quickly stabilized him and he was able to regain his footing and move forward. Kaldur looked to his friend with a shocked, yet delighted face, and wasn't even bothered by the smug grin that he encountered there.

They continued like this for about a half an hour. There were a few more close calls, but finally Kaldur seemed to be getting the hang of it. Seeing that his friend's balance was much better now, Roy let go of his right arm and moved to skate beside Kaldur instead of in front of him. He still kept a hold on Kaldur's left hand though, just in case. His friend blushed I bit, not that you could tell if you hadn't spent years learning how to read him, but didn't object, much to Roy's inner (and greatly ignored) joy.

After a few minutes with no close calls, Roy squeezed Kaldur's hand to get his attention. "You wanna try going faster?" Kaldur looked to his friend quickly so as to not lose his hard earned balanced and then nodded with a small smile. And so they started to pick up speed. They didn't go as fast as Roy would have normally gone, but at least it wasn't the slug pace they had before.

Roy soon felt Kaldur squeeze his hand and then release his hold entirely, his way of asking to try on his own as he was hesitant to do so verbally. Roy understood and let go reluctantly, though he'd never admit to that, and kept himself close. It was unneeded though as Kaldur seemed to be doing fine now, a triumphant smiles growing on his lips.

"See!" Roy exclaimed with a slight laugh in his voice, "I told you you'd get it with a bit of practice." Roy turned his head slightly toward his friend just in time to catch a look that made his heart stutter for some strange reason. Kaldur's face was alight with a joyful smile. His eyes, which all too often showed a mask of cool indifference to hide the warring undercurrents of stress and knowledge one so young should not yet know, were now filled with a childlike happiness and wonder. He just looked so stress free, so at peace in that moment and it was… Beautiful.

"Roy! Look out!" Kaldur's cry pulled the red-head out of his musings and he snapped his head forward. As he was trapped in his thoughts, he failed to watch where he was going. He was currently only seconds away from bowling over the little pigtailed girl he had seen Kaldur watching earlier. He didn't have time to stop so he did the next best thing, he evaded. Right into Kaldur. Oh he was going to owe him more than a cup of cocoa after this, he just knew it.

Roy smacked hard into Kaldur and they both went down with a loud thud, sliding to almost touch the rink's barrier five feet. As soon as they stopped, Roy quickly leaned up onto his elbows and turned his focus to his friend underneath him with a worried look. Kaldur was sprawled out beneath him with his hands lying at his sides. He looked to be in a reasonable amount of pain, but being the unfortunate one to take the brunt of the fall that was understandable. When he heard his friend groan as he tried to move, Roy sprung into action muttering a few curse words under his breath.

"Shit Kal, you okay?" Roy asked as he leaned back a bit to give his friend room, while at the same time searching for any obvious injuries. Kaldur slowly inched his aching body up to lean back on his elbows and squinted his eyes open to look at his friend.

"Well, that felt wonderful-_ouch!_" Kaldur hissed as he brought his hand to the back of his head, touching a sizable lump. When he brought his hand to his face, both saw a suspiciously damp looking spot on his mittens. Roy instantly, though gently, seized Kaldur's face, turning it to the right to take a look. He found a rather large bruise with a cut running along the top.

"Dammit." Kaldur heard the mumbled explanation. The next thing he knew, Roy had taken of his scarf to press it gently to his wound, though it still hurt. "God Kaldur, I am so sorry." The archer turned his gaze to his friend, eyebrows knitted and apology clear in his eyes.

"There's no need to be sorry my friend." Kaldur waved off the apology, "It was better for it to have been me than the young child. Besides, I have a feeling I would have found myself on my back again eventually, with or without your interference." His attempt to lighten the mood worked as Roy let out a laugh at his statement.

However, the light moment left as soon as they realized the position they were still in. Roy wasn't just on top of Kaldur, but straddling his waist. He was still holding the scarf to his friends head, putting their faces close together. To the point where Roy could feel the younger's warm breath on his lips. When the hell had that happened, Roy wondered as a small blush appeared on his checks.

Roy was prepared to spring away from his friend when he looked to Kaldur's eyes and something stopped him. Unsurprisingly he found shock in those pale green orbs, but there was something else. He also saw confusion for some reason and… was that longing? No, that couldn't possibly be right. Could it?

Before he even realized what he was doing, Roy brought his free hand to Kaldur's left cheek and started leaning forward. Kaldur, to his own surprise found himself closing his eyes and staying in place. His whole body seemed to tingle with anticipation as he realized Roy's lips were merely a hairs breath away. However, moments before their lips were to meet the tail-tell click and flash of a camera snapped them from the moment. Then came the snickering.

"Oh, please, don't let us ruin your fun." The dreadfully familiar voice of the young Wally West caused the two to quickly move away from each other and look to the grinning duo, faces aflame with embarrassment. Robin was just finishing putting the camera away, full out laughing now at the twin expressions on their older friend's faces.

"In fact," the Boy Wonder said through his laughter, "We should leave you two to have fun more often. It will do wonders for our collection of black-mail pictures." That got the terrible duo to almost fall over with their laughter.

This had to be one of the most embarrassing moments Kaldur had ever experienced. Before he could really think much more about it, though, he felt Roy grab one of his hands to place it on the scarf he had been holding. Then his friend hulled him up to his feet and placed him near the rinks edge. The next thing he knew, Roy was yelling. Loudly.

"Give me the DAMN CAMERA, you little shits!" Roy shot off like a bullet toward the two trouble makers, who had already run off laughing madly before the archer had even finished his first word. As Kaldur watched the chase and listened to the increasingly vulgar threats and answering taunts, he could not help but smile.

As the minutes passed, Kaldur slowly brought his free hand up to touch his lips, a small blush reappearing on his dark skin. He knew his relationship with Roy had changed, he wasn't that oblivious. He was patient though, and he wouldn't push or force this newness. He would wait and see what happens.

He may, however, ask Roy to go ice-skating again. And perhaps he would suddenly have trouble with his balancing once more. His friend had said that he needed more help than average, Kaldur thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go! Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome^^<p> 


End file.
